As one example of conventional slider covers, there is a slider cover for receiving a slider therein, which has upper and lower structures configured to be mounted on upper and lower sides of the slider, respectively, and a front coupling portion connecting front portions of the upper and lower structures at the front side of the slider (see Patent Document 1). The upper structure has an annular portion configured to be arranged above an upper blade of the slider and a pair of wall portions protruding downward from the right and left sides of the annular portion. Also, the pair of wall portions is configured to receive the upper blade in a space therebetween in a right and left direction, thereby restricting the upper blade from being displaced in the right and left direction.
The lower structure has a plate-shaped lower main portion configured to be arranged below a lower blade of the slider, a lower sub-portion protruding forward from the lower main portion and then protruding upward in a stepped shape. A rear surface of the lower sub-portion is configured as a recess portion recessed forward to correspond to a shape of the lower blade.
Although not described in Patent Document 1, when designing a slider cover, it is a technical common sense that the pair of wall portions and the recess are formed to be slightly larger than outer peripheral shapes of the upper blade and the lower blade. In other word, it is a technical common sense that a gap is formed between an inner peripheral surface of the slider cover and an outer peripheral surface of the slider.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3193160U
Since a gap exists between the inner peripheral surface of the slider cover and the outer peripheral surface of the slider, when the slider is operated to open or close a slide fastener, the slider cover mounted outside of the slider is rattled and thus a noise is generated.
Even so, it is difficult in terms of manufacturing technology to perfectly conform a shape of the inner peripheral surface of the slider cover to a shape of the outer peripheral surface of the slider in order not to generate a noise.